


Utter in complete silence

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Makoto kind of hates himself cause of Haru, Masochist Makoto, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Roughness, Swim team! ( of course ), dayumm my OC's are into Makoto, possessive haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Haru makes me happy and sad</p><p> this is not love. Haru always keeping me inside the house, and getting angry at me when I disobey. Hurting me. Love to me is... Not being sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter in complete silence

What I do is bad. I am not proud of it. I am with a boy from my childhood. He makes my heart hurt sometimes. We rarely get into fights, but when we do, he likes to say.. _things._ I truly am happy being with him. He makes me sane. But with what I know, being sane comes with a price, and that price is  _also him._

_Haru, why don't you notice me sometimes. I'm right in front of you. You are so close, yet so far. I think your eyes are pretty, but they're not saying anything to me. Say something to me once in a while. Please? Come back to us, come back to our real world._

 

I always try my best to make Haru happy, and provide all his needs. He always wants me to stay home, especially when he's at swim practice or gone for a competition. He never forces me to stay, but I get the idea. I am always smiling at him, reassuring him. In this relationship, I play the wife, or housewife, as he refers to.  _Haru's loving housewife. How nice._ I would like to be Haru's closest friend, but now we're at this point, I'm not his _"friend"_ anymore.  _At least that's what it feels like._ I'm Haru's lover, his boyfriend/girlfriend. He doesn't greet me in the morning sometimes. He just grabs a banana and takes his leave to go to swim practice. I would usually Skype my mom, dad, and the twins. It's the same routine most days. I'm just glad Haru is happy with my cooking, especially my green curry. Though of course, I make mackerel on the side (in case my cooking isn't as delicous as I thought it'd be).

 

I feel horrible after me and Haru fight. I'm the one who  _always_  ends up apologizing. In the past years, he had said some horrible things. He once said I was sleeping with someone other than him. That caused him to add a tracking device on my phone. He also accused me of being a weirdo, always alone, aways getting scared of nothing,  _always relying on him._  One of the things that hurt me the most, was when he said  _"No one will love you except me Makoto"_ I realized that I couldn't leave Haru. He's right there. 

 

_Why would I want to leave Haru? I already have everything I need here. He is right, no one else will love me except Haru. I'm happy that Haru loves me. I love Haru too. I love Haru. Haru-chan._

Haru likes to be rough with me. I  _love_ it when he is. He puts me in my place. He makes me realize that he is not to be questioned. He is not to be disrespected.

* * *

 

"Ah, Haru, welcome home"  _You're hurting me_

"What were you doing while I was gone Makoto?" _His words are pure bliss to my ears. He cares about me._

"N-nothing, I did nothing, really" I reply back with a smile, trying to hide my hideous face.

"Makoto." He grabs my wrist and tightens his grip, just enough to make me fidget.

"I-I just went to Nagisa's house to keep him company while Rei is gone. It d-doesn't mean anything."

"Shut up, you  _whore._ " His eyes are telling me to stop. They want me to push him away. His eyes want to  _kill me._

He pushes me to the floor. 

"H-haru, w-wait,  _hyah"_

He gives me an icy stare.  _No, please, I-I don't want to today. Wait!_ I don't want to push him away. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to get scolded for my stupid being. But out of all those reasons, I'm scared to resist. Haru strips off his pants and jammers. He grabs my hair, and lifts me upright. Face to face with his bare dick. I know what to do _, I know what to do._

_"mmmm, Haru chan, please fuck my needy mouth."_

He just looks at me. By now, I can't even read his expressions. I'm just so used to it now. I'm used to seeing his disgusted face, his angry face,  _his happy face._ I don't know what happend. I am useless. He grabs my face and thrusts his chlorine smelling dick inside my mouth.

_"mphhhhhhh"_

Every thrust going deep into my throat, choking me. I learned that Haru likes to deepthroat me, so I try to hold my gag reflex. 

_"Ah-Ahh, Makoto!"_

* * *

Haru makes me  _insane._ I don't know what time he's coming home, I don't know when he's hungry, I don't know when he wants to visit Iwatobi, I don't know.

Haru has  _freedom,_ while I have...Haru.

Today, Haru wants me to come with him to meet his swim team. I'm so happy, but he makes me want feel embarrassed. I want to please him, so I happily agree. I'm told to wear something nice and decent.

"W-wow H-Haru, you look handsome."

"unnn"

"Thank you for inviting me to go with you"

_To be true, I wouldn't care if it was mandatory, I'm just so happy._

"...."

Haru grabbed my hand and nudged me to the door. I am taken to an expensive karaoke bar. I can easily spot his teammates. They are well built and handsome. Haru gives me a slight push and silently tells me to introduce myself. "H-Hi, I am Makoto Tachibana age 22, I am Haruka-san's roommate." Haru winced at my greeting.

"Come on now, _Makoto._ Stop being so formal."

 One of Haru's teammates with brown hair, approached me and smiled with a slight slur in his voice. "Ehh? What are you saying Nanaseee. Makoto here, looks like this is his normal introduction. Hmm?

Haru's other teammate with blue hair coiled his arms around my hips and whispered inside my ear. "You are so cute. Don't tell Nanase I said this but, I wish  _you were my roomate._ "

The nostalgic presence of the swim member on his...  _computer?_ Looked up at me and seemed to murmur the word "cute" to himself. I looked around the karaoke bar, and that's when my green eyes seemed to find teal ones. I jumped in surprise of his seemingly intoxicating stare.

In the end of our "club meet", Haru had to pry everyone off me. He told me there were more people on the team, but those were the so called "Most powerful generation of swimmers", including him, our college has ever had. I wasn't _that_ surprised from the looks of them. 

On the walk home, I was curious of the teal eyes I met inside the bar.  "Um, Haru-chan..." Haru looked at me for a second, to clearly state for me to go on. "Do you know who the man with teal eyes was at the karaoke bar? I-I don't mean to pry but-"

"Yamazaki Sousuke. Butterfly swimmer. Recently took place in our swim club; prior to broken rotator cuff. Previous resident of Samezuka high school and swim club. Ranking in the  _top five_ of our league." Haru's eyes glared at me with anger.  _Man, I was being stupid again._  "Do you have anymore questions Makoto?"            _No._

 

* * *

When we got home, Haru seemed weirdly affectionate towards me. He led me into the bedroom and pushed me towards the bed.

Haru's hands roamed around my body. He undid the buttons of my plaid shirt. "hngg, Haruu." His hands moved up to touch my nipples. He played with it between his mouth. Haru's body moved lower, only to reach the hem of my pants. He undid the zipper and took out my hardness. I started rubbing my knee in between Haru's legs. Haru took off my pants and started spreading my legs wide. He reached for the lube in the drawer. 

"Haru wait." I swiped for his hands but he just dodged it. I tried closing my legs, but Haru pried them open. "Haruu!" I turned red and started crying. I kept sobbing Haru's name.

  _Haah, I'm crying?! How foolish of me._ _  
_

"Makoto why are you crying, do you dislike doing this with me?" Haru started to softly wipe away my tears. He embraced me and tried pulling my pants up. I stopped crying and whimpered softly. "N-no Haru, I'm sorry." Haru petted my head and told me to change into pajamas. When I finished, he hugged me to sleep.

* * *

 

Haru whispered into Makoto's ear, not trying to wake him, the morning sun leaking through the blinds.

_"Makoto, I will never leave you. And I won't ever let you leave me." Haru softly kissed Makoto's head. "I love you Makoto"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you don't feel as if Makoto was actually cheating on Haru with Nagisa when visiting him. Makoto is not the kind to betray Haru. Haru just always worries unusually, and wants to confront whomever and whatever he feels the need to. Makoto already knows of Haru's ways and is used to his confrontations, which is why he always agrees to whatever makes Haru feel confined and knowingly of Makoto's actions.


End file.
